Classics: Robin Hood
by vcawarrior15
Summary: You've heard, read, watched the story of Robin Hood and his band, but what if it was Phineas and Ferb and company? Based very loosely on the book.
1. Intro

The sun shone down through the leaves on the grove, illuminating everything in the light of the early afternoon. Almost silently, a buck munched lazily on the clover in the undergrowth; unaware of his real predicament. The buck, too distracted by his own hunger, failed to notice soft crackle of the bow as the archer pulled the bowstring taut; The deer perked his ears, hearing the swoosh of the air against the feathers all too late. A spray of red came from the creature as the arrow plunged right behind the front shoulder. The animal leaped into the air and then fell down, its legs twitching in its last few moments of life. The archer smiled as he slung his bow on his back and began to descend from his perch.

"You fought valiantly my friend," he spoke as he approached his kill. "But you can't run forever." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a horn. Reaching to his lips, he blew out his call. _Waza waza woo_.

A few moments later a group of ten people joined the archer in the glade.

"Wow Phineas, another great kill."

"Yeah, perfect shot, perfect angle…"

"And look at the size of the bugger. How do you do it?"

"Some call it luck, some say a lot of practice, some God-given talent. I'm just gonna call it all three." Phineas replied.

"Well no use in standing here admiring, let's get moving. Millie, me, you and Katie are gonna find a big tree limb. Ginger, you and Gretchen prepare for transport. And Phineas retrieve your arrow. Its good luck now, you might need it in the future." Addison commanded.

Phineas smiled and carefully removed his arrow from the deer's vital organs. A quick wipe of a cloth removed the blood and he returned the arrow to his quiver, as the rest of the group dispersed to complete their tasks. It had been four months since he had been forced into the forest, but he wasn't going to focus on that. He was focused on living… surviving till the king and queen returned.

(*)(*)

"Your highness, may I have a word?" the newly appointed Sheriff of Danville asked.

"Yes Stacey, come here." The princess motioned as the few court members left the room. "So Stacey, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Your highness, all of the messengers have returned. Your new laws have been sent throughout the land."

"This is good news."

"But my queen, are you sure it was completely necessary? Your parents are set to return any time now and to turn your brothers into outlaws…"

"Stacey, who is wearing the crown?" Candace asked as she pointed to her head.

"You are."

"That's right; and about my brothers… it serves them right. They have gotten away with everything you could possibly imagine, yet the king and queen never saw anything. Something had to be done to stop them."

"But to outlaw 'fun' through the kingdom?" Stacey half-asked, half-pleaded.

"Yes, for whenever they do return, they will see their 'perfect' children are nothing more than trouble makers and outlaws."

"Only because you made them…" Stacey added out of the side of her mouth.

"Don't ruin this for me Stacey."

((**))((**))

"But Mama, why not…" the Fair Maiden Isabella questioned her mother.

"Because Isa, he is now considered an outlaw."

"But those new laws are unjust and would never be in place if the king and queen were here."

"I know that dear, and I do think fondly of him… he is a good young man, a sturdy fellow, works hard, and could provide for his family, but I'm sorry and I will not let you run away to join him. The instant you are caught with his group, you will be considered an outlaw too, and I just couldn't bear the thought of that." Her mother began to cry, and Isabella quickly joined her side to comfort her. As Vivian began to control her emotions, Isabella began to speak up.

"Mama, I see what you are saying and I can tell that you're only trying to protect me, but there is little you have to worry about. Not only is Phineas there, but many of his followers are some of my best friends."

"What about keeping yourself, you know, being fed, clothed, all of those things?"

"I'm sure that if Phineas and his band have gone for four months and haven't had to come and beg, I think that they're doing ok. I know how to sew so if I need to make my own clothing I can do it, and if I need anything else, I know I can handle myself."

"What about becoming an outlaw?"

"If having fun is considered against the law, then yes, I'm okay with becoming an outlaw. Besides, there is no way I'm going to stay and pay those ridiculous taxes she levied."

"And what about Phineas?" Are you sure he will take you?"

Isabella's face turned serious, staring straight at her mother. "If he was going to propose to me the day he had to run, then I think that he will take me in no matter what."

Vivian bit her bottom lip as she pondered what her daughter had said. Eventually she sighed in defeat.

"Alright Isa, I guess you can leave." Isabella squealed with glee, quickly embracing her mother with a hug. "There is just one problem."

"What is that?" Isabella asked.

"You see Isa, the prince… err I mean, the queen knew that you were a friend of Phineas, so to keep you under control, without arresting you she is forcing your marriage to Sir Guy of Bangalore."

"What? She can't do that!" Isabella yelled.

"Actually she can."

"But can't you do anything?"

"I'm sorry hon, but I can't do anything. I'd be arrested for treason."

"But there has to be something we can do." Isabella whined.

"When I said that I can't do anything, I mean I can't do anything directly. That doesn't mean I can't help you at all." Vivian's mouth curled into a smirk.

"You have a plan don't you?" Isabella asked, returning the smirk.

"Yes, yes I do, but we must hurry. Sir Guy and his band will be here tomorrow."


	2. Meet Friar Tuck and Sir Guy of Bangalore

"What are the reports?" Phineas asked his scouts.

"The river crossings are clear, no traffic today." One replied

"Shouldn't be much travelling for a while. The princess has forced a limit on movement cause of her new taxes." Replied Django.

"Any more news coming from the city?"

"None save Guy of Bangalore and his lot are in Danville for a stay."

"Keep an eye on him. His movements will be important to us." Django nodded and headed back toward Danville.

"Phineas, the western woods remain open. We don't have enough men to keep watch over all of it." Replied another.

Phineas looked toward the speaker, "So that means no sign of him then?"

"None, and what few signs we might have could have been left by any traveler. I'm sorry sir."

Phineas stared at the dirt for a few moments before looking back at his scouts, a smile on his face. "It's fine. If anyone could avoid detection and take care of himself, it would be him. Go, retrieve the men on watch. We must prepare for the feast." His scouts nodded, and then scurried into the woods. Phineas watched them leave before returning to his quarters. "_If anyone can find him though, it's going to be me."_

(*)(*)

"You are out of your mind!" Yelled the Abbott. "There is no way that you can continue your practice."

"If you would be so kind Father Abbott, to show me in the Good Lord's book were it is ungodly to care for some of God's creatures," the friar retorted.

The Abbott's face turned red with fury. "Friar Von Stomm, it is against your vows to the church to keep goldfish."

Buford threw a few more flakes of a fish food mixture he had invented into the make shift pond he had dug out himself before turning back to the Abbott. "Dear Father, I had been caring for these creatures before I took my vows with the church; and until the Lord says it is sinful to care for them, I will keep care of them."

The Abbott was fuming, only a few moments from bursting into a rage. "You are lucky Friar to be where you are. You sins were many…" the Abbott was cut short as the strong hands of the Friar laid heavy on the Abbott's shoulders."My sins are between myself and the Lord. Anyone that says otherwise is mistaken and is, as we all are, sinners."

"Friar, please let me go." The Abbott half-demanded, half-pleaded; fearing the brute strength of the Friar. Buford obliged, lifting his hands off of the Abbott. The Abbott breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath, having being scared for the first time in a long time.

"Now if you'll excuse me Father, it's time for my prayers." Buford bowed and walked away.

"I swear one more thing and he is out of here." The abbot recollected himself and walked to greet more of the friars.

((**))((**))

"How much longer until we get there?" Sir Guy of Bangalore asked.

"Not much longer sir. According to the Sheriff, her family's keep is on the other side of this ridge."

"Good, I have heard many good things of this Maiden. I'm hoping my hopes haven't been set too high."

"Oh trust me sir, all tales you have heard are true. You shall not be disappointed." The stable boy confirmed as he led them over the ridge in view of the keep. "There you are sir, Shapiro keep." The stable boy nodded, and turned his horse back into the direction of Danville.

"Thanks boy." Sir Guy thanked, tossing a small bag of coins to their guide. The boy caught the bag, quickly counted his pay, and eagerly galloped back to Danville.

"Sir Guy" one of Sir Guy's band began to speak.

"Please don't call me that. I hate that name; it's too formal."

"But Sir-"

"Just call me by that birth name."

"We were sworn by your father to never call you Baljeet."

"My father has been dead gone for three years. If death will not release you from your oaths, then I will. Call me Baljeet."

The group rode in silence for a few minutes as they neared their destination. One of Baljeet's men asked the one question that all the others wanted to know the answer to.

"Excuse me, Sir, but may I ask exactly why the Queen has forced you and Isabella's marriage?"

"The queen knows of the relationship between Isabella and her now outlaw brothers, especially Phineas. This is to keep any problems that Isabella may create for the queen."

"Ohhh," the whole group said at one time, finally understanding the reason for their trek.

Finally arriving at the keep, Baljeet and his top two men dismounted and handed the reins to the others in the group, and entered the keep.

"Good morning, good sir. May I ask who it is that comes to us on this fine day?" asked one of the servants.

"It is me, Sir Guy of Bangalore."

Why did you use your other name?" one of Baljeet's men asked.

"Because it's a formal occasion," Baljeet hissed, returning his attention to his questioner. "I must speak to Vivian and Isabella Shapiro immediately."

"I don't have an idea of where Miss Shapiro is but I do know where Lady Vivian is. Please wait here for a moment." Baljeet nodded in approval as the servant sped off to another part of the keep. A few moments later, the servant returned with Lady Shapiro.

"Ahh, Sir Guy," lady Vivian began.

"Please call me Baljeet," Baljeet interrupted.

"Ah yes, Baljeet. I have been expecting your company for a few days-"

"Then you know what I am here for." Baljeet interrupted, rather flatly at that.

Caught off guard by his sudden change in demeanor, Vivian took a few moments to recompose herself. "Well then, I'll send for her now." Vivian turned toward a different servant, who went to go to Isabella. "I have told a few people where Isabella is located. When we received the letter, she threw a tantrum and refused to comply. So we locked her in her room to hopefully calm her down. If the time hasn't mellowed her, I'm sure her marriage will certainly do the trick." Her servant returned quickly, breathing heavily.

"Jeff, why are you out of breath?" Vivian asked.

"Isabella- she's-"Jeff trained to explain.

"Take a breath, boy," Baljeet's second spoke

After a few breaths, Jeff continued. "Ma'am, I went to fetch Isabella as you asked. When I got to her room, she was gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Vivian asked, worried and getting angrier by the second.

"That's just it ma'am, the only things that are left are a few changes of clothes, and a make-shift rope that she had made to escape out her window."

"She ran away!" How could you have let her escape! You said that there was no way"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there is nothing I can do. For all I know she escaped some time ago. She could be in the next county, as far as I know"

Vivian then went on a tirade, yelling angrily about his and that, buying Isabella the extra time she would need.

(((***)))(((***)))

Phineas walked through the forest on a leisurely stroll. When on the rare occasion he had nothing better to do, talking a walk was something he used to clear his mind. Before his sister went mad with power, he and his brother would walk and discuss new ideas about what they would do that day or at least in the possible future. Now, he walked, thinking of his brother, of his small band, is fiancé… Phineas sighed happily. Besides his brother, she was one more thing he could hang onto during these hard times. Stepping through the brush, Phineas walked a few minutes on the dirt road that he and his band now patrolled. Of in the distance, he spotted a figure, clad in the same Lincoln green that he wore, looking down at the ground as they travelled. Hoping he knew this person, he stopped walking and waited for the traveler to come closer.

Even after waiting, Phineas still couldn't recognize the traveler. Not wanting to become an easy capture to a spy sent by the Sheriff, or lose the opportunity to collect some funds, he called to the traveler.

"Whoa, there stranger, I'm not sure I've meet you before."

"Who I am is no concern to you." The traveler responded, stopping in their travel.

"Well fair traveler that is true, but now as I must, I'm collecting coins. I'm sure you have some to spare."

"I might have a few, but I won't give them up easily." The traveler responded, brandishing their broadsword.

Not wanting to back down from a challenge, Phineas pulled out his own sword. The traveler threw of their pack, and the two fighters began to slowly circle each other. The traveler made the first move, making a quick slash across his body. Phineas easily jumped back, and followed quickly with a slash of his own. The traveler mirrored his dodge, the duel returning to how it had started. The traveler made the next move, taking the both hands above their head and swinging down at Phineas. Phineas had only a few moments to block, barely getting the blade high enough to protect himself. The strike threw him off balance, and the traveler quickly followed with a few more strikes at Phineas. To a basic swordsman, this would have either ended with some deep gashes or death, but Phineas was not a basic swordsman. Ducking to the left for one strike, followed by easy blocks to deflect the rest. Not to be outdone, Phineas also followed with a flurry of attacks. The traveler nearly defended all of the attacks, but one time they were a bit too slow, a nice long gash now appearing in the traveler's cloak.

The duel lasted for nearly twenty minutes, the fighting being back and forth. Both suffered minor cuts and bruises. Phineas was bleeding from the nose, having been too careless and get a swift punch. The traveler hadn't fared much better, having sprained his wrist from having to blows a few too many heavy blows from an awkward angle. Both separated, gasping for breath. Phineas wiped some sweat from his brow and checked the bleeding of his nose.

"Fair traveler, you are truly a great fighter. I am the one called Phineas Flynn, and I would be honored if you would join my band."

"But Phineas, don't you recognize me? The traveler's voice changed from the harsh, deeper voice that he heard before, to a softer one, one that he could recognize instantly.

"Isabella!" Phineas instantly dropped his sword and grabbed Isabella in a hug, and started to spin in a circle. Both parties laughed with joy. Phineas set Isabella down and they shared a brief kiss. "OH Isabella, I've missed you so"

"The feeling is mutual." Isabella responded.

"But why are you here? Why aren't you back at you home?"

"I had to escape. It was either try and run and find you, or be married to that Sir Guy-"

"Married, but Isabella are you already ready to break our engagement." Phineas asked, slightly disappointed.

"No, of course not." Isabella answered, reaching up to stroke Phineas cheek. "I love you, and that's why I left."

Phineas looked into his fiancée's eyes. He looked for a hint of dishonesty, but he couldn't find any. He smiled; clasping the hand she was using to his stroke his check. As he did, Isabella cringed and hissed in pain. Phineas had forgotten about his injuring of her hand.

"Isabella, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Quick, come with me, I will get you some help immediately." Phineas picked up their swords and Isabella's pack. And the two began the trip back to the grove; all the while a lone figure watched them from the trees above…


End file.
